Take my Hand, Hold it Tight
by StarPurpleandBlue
Summary: "Reborn's hold shifted slightly so he was holding Tsuna's hand instead, and Tsuna huffed before falling into silence. Compared to his cold hand, Reborn's was really warm, and Tsuna couldn't say he minded it." Reborn creates an habit of holding Tsuna's hand, and it takes a while for Tsuna to really understand why. Highschool AU, R27.


_**A/N:**_ This is based in a prompt ("You're afraid that you'll lose me in big crowds so you always hold my hand but now you just hold my hand when there's only, like, five people around and I'm getting very suspicious"), I think from tumblr, that Seito pointed out to me. I didn't follow it exactly, but oh well. It was fun writing a fic where both Tsuna and Reborn are high school students, and I hope it's enjoyable for you guys as well! Betaread by _shockandlock_.

* * *

It was on a cold day when it started.

School had been tiring as usual, with the common jeers from his classmates being thrown at him and tidal waves of subjects that didn't make sense threatening to drown him. Nothing new, nothing Tsuna didn't expect, so he dealt with it all in silence and hoped to catch up another time.

When the final bell rang signaling the end of classes that day, Tsuna couldn't contain the relieved sigh that left him. He quickly put his things inside his bag and left the classroom, not wanting to waste any time there when he had more interesting things to do.

By the time he reached the front entrance and spotted the spiky black hair of his best friend, a happy smile had grown on his face. It didn't take long for Reborn to see him and respond with a wave, and soon they were leaving the school grounds.

"How were your classes?"

"Boring." Reborn rolled his eyes. "The math teacher is as incompetent as ever."

"And yet, you have no problems with the subject."

"Of course not." Reborn rose an eyebrow in mock surprise, and Tsuna chuckled.

"You're the great Reborn after all." Tsuna put a hand on his hip and gave a lopsided smirk, mimicking Reborn's usual response.

He received a huff and an exasperated remark that his attempt at a smirk was awful.

His best friend. The words sounded weird on Tsuna's mouth even now, years after they had first met, but he was far from complaining. At seventeen, his social skills were still terrible and his degrading nickname followed him like a curse, but Reborn remained beside him as a good constant in the middle of his mess of a life.

It was comforting, more than he ever expected it to be, and more than he was willing to admit out loud.

"What do you say we try that new game I got? I played it a bit last night and it's really good!" Tsuna asked. He shuddered when the soft breeze picked up a bit, the cold biting into his bare hands, and he rubbed them on the sleeves of his coat in an attempt to warm them. What a day to forget his gloves.

"Sure," Reborn nodded. "But didn't you say you needed to get something for your mother at the shop?"

Tsuna groaned. "I almost forgot about that."

Reborn snorted, amusement clear on his face. "Let's go, then. I don't mind accompanying you."

The way to the shopping district was short and filled with conversation, and soon they were surrounded by all sorts of shops and bustling people. Tsuna told Reborn to look for a sign with The Gentle Note on it, and concentrated on looking around. It shouldn't take long as it was on that street, according to his mother, and he really hoped so.

Unfortunately, it seemed like Lady Luck wasn't on his side.

"Reborn, did you-" Tsuna interrupted himself when he looked to his side and his eyes only found an empty space beside him. A quick look around showed the street had more people walking around than when he first noticed, and somehow, he had lost Reborn.

Or had he gotten lost? He wasn't sure, and neither did he care as he froze mid step. He moved his eyes frantically from side to side, but there was no sign of Reborn anywhere. How could he have lost his best friend from his sight like this?

"R-Reborn? Reborn!"

He received no answer.

Tsuna was ready to take off in any direction - Go back? Forward? Perhaps retracing his steps would be a good idea... - when a hand closed around his wrist.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna jumped back, but the hand didn't release its hold on him. "W-what…"

"As loud as ever." The familiar deadpanned comment was enough for Tsuna to control his panic and turn around. Reborn's exasperated face met him.

"Reborn!"

"Don't get lost so easily, Tsuna." Reborn knocked two fingers on Tsuna's head, who only had time for an indignant "Hey!" before he started to walk. "Come on."

Reborn's hold shifted slightly so he was holding Tsuna's hand instead, and Tsuna huffed before falling into silence. Compared to his cold hand, Reborn's was really warm, and Tsuna couldn't say he minded it.

It… felt really nice.

* * *

The second time it happened, Tsuna didn't give it much thought.

There weren't many people on the school corridor when both Tsuna and Reborn set out to find a quiet spot to eat lunch - with Reborn complaining about a noisy classroom, and Tsuna not minding in the slightest the excuse to get away from his classmates.

Since nothing was ever easy for Tsuna, it was no surprise for him when he had trouble keeping up with Reborn's pace. The problem wasn't that Reborn walked too fast, but that some of the students that passed by him seemed intent on making his walk difficult - whether by standing in his way, or bumping into him.

And as annoyed as Reborn seemed, it didn't look like he was paying much attention as he walked a bit ahead and turned around a corner.

Tsuna sighed, ready to call him, but Reborn's name stopped in his throat when he tripped (he didn't know if on his own feet or because of someone, and as laughter rang around him, he frankly didn't want to stay and confirm).

His face didn't meet the floor though. A hand closed around Tsuna's hand and pulled him up and forward. Wide eyed, he looked up and saw Reborn glaring around with something akin to protection shining on his eyes.

Tsuna couldn't help but smile, warmth and a strange fluttering feeling swimming in his chest.

When Reborn finally turned to him, his eyes weren't as hard. "I didn't know you had a tendency to get lost," he smirked, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"I didn't get lost! I was just-uh… just a bit behind!"

Tsuna's loud complaints were clearly ignored as Reborn chuckled. He led the way as he walked between the people in the corridor with a fluidity impossible for Tsuna, who grudgingly admitted it was quicker this way.

Reborn didn't release Tsuna's hand until they reached their destination.

* * *

Tsuna only started noticing there might be something happening weeks after Reborn's new habit started.

This time, they had company in the form of Reborn's other friends from his class, one boy and two girls - and though Reborn denied they were his friends when he introduced them, none seemed too fazed by it.

What seemed like the start of an awkward day for Tsuna turned out fine. The one called Luce was really sweet and easy to talk with, and it was funny watching Reborn lose his cool as he bickered with Colonello. Lal Mirch somehow balanced all that with her sharp and amused comments, but showed she could be quite harsh when she was almost pulled into their discussion.

Tsuna wasn't sure the last time he had had so much fun while in a group of more than two people, so it wasn't a surprise that he was close to beaming when they arrived at the amusement park. His glee continued strong even as they entered and walked through the crowd in search of a fun ride.

It was no wonder he winded up distractedly looking around, thinking of all the possible things they could do on that day. When he turned to ask the others' opinion, however, he didn't see anyone he knew beside him, and for one second panic overtook his senses.

Where did everyone go? Where was Reborn? _Why were they gone?_

Had he been left behind?

Tsuna clenched his fists, ignoring how cold he felt all of a sudden, and took a deep breath.

He didn't have time to take more than three steps before he felt someone touch his shoulder and pull him.

Tsuna was more relieved to see Reborn than he wanted to admit. Reborn's hold moved to his hand, and Tsuna squeezed it tightly for a second.

It seemed no matter how many times Tsuna got lost - or almost got lost - Reborn always appeared soon.

"Thanks."

It was all Tsuna said, but somehow it seemed enough.

This time, Reborn didn't say anything right away, but he glanced at Tsuna with an intensity that sent shivers down his spine. He hummed a "no prob" before concentrating turning forward.

 _What was that?_

A sudden whistle coming from close startled Tsuna, and he turned his head to see Colonello was the one at fault. He, Luce and Lal Mirch were a bit further to the left from them, and his big grin coupled with Luce's attempt at hiding her giggle and even Lal Mirch's amused expression were enough to confuse Tsuna.

"Shut up. Don't even start," Reborn growled, and aside a teasing remark from Colonello, that was the end of it.

He didn't release Tsuna's hand until they arrived at a ride.

Tsuna tried to hide his frown then, and hid his hand inside his pockets, not wanting to admit to himself he missed Reborn's warmth.

This wasn't a good sign. He was getting too used to Reborn doing this, and he feared that, at this rate, he'd expect it every time they were in the middle of a crowd. It seemed like a funny, though helpful, habit Reborn had been growing, but he knew he was the one to blame for it.

Even so, he couldn't help but wonder why Reborn didn't just call his name, or guide him holding his shoulder. So many alternatives, so why hold his hand?

He quickly shook those thoughts from his mind, deciding it'd be no good if he kept thinking about it.

After all, it wasn't like this meant anything, anyway.

* * *

 _It's just a weird - but kind of sweet - habit_ , Tsuna told himself.

 _It probably won't last long_ , he repeated constantly inside his mind. _And if it does, what about it? It's Reborn, it's impossible to guess what goes on inside his mind._

 _Expect the unpredictable, and don't think too much about it,_ was his final decision.

Yet, as Tsuna looked at Reborn's hand holding his, he couldn't _not_ overthink. He glanced up at Reborn's firm back, swallowed thickly, and turned his eyes elsewhere. No, it wouldn't be good to think about this.

However…

Tsuna frowned and went back to observing his surroundings. There weren't many people around, and yet…

The warmth surrounding his hand was comforting, and Tsuna gave in the urge to squeeze Reborn's hand. When Reborn turned to look at him over his shoulder, Tsuna met his gaze firmly, and watched with satisfaction as Reborn's glare softened before he sighed.

Nevertheless, he didn't say anything and didn't stop walking and pulling Tsuna with him either, so Tsuna decided it was better to wait in silence.

This wasn't the first time Reborn acted like this when his father came back from a trip. His humor declined quickly, and not long after, he stalked off somewhere. During those times, Tsuna was dragged off by Reborn, and even if they just walked nonstop, or sat somewhere in silence, Tsuna never protested. He was happy being a comforting presence, and he'd adapt to mindless babble or complete silence depending on the need.

The difference this time, and what was making Tsuna nervous, was Reborn's habit of holding his hand whenever they were in a crowd. Another glance around showed Tsuna the same result as before: the number of people in the park hadn't increased, and there were no signs that'd happen anytime soon.

Yet, Reborn was holding his hand as he guided their way in silence.

It didn't make any sense for him, and to make matters even worse, Reborn had been doing it frequently. They'd just be going somewhere and Reborn would hold his hand - again, not necessarily when they were going through a crowd.

It was maddening. It also didn't help that Tsuna's heart had taken to speeding up whenever it happened while his stomach did flips.

Tsuna licked his lips in a nervous manner. Should he even try to question Reborn? He didn't when this habit started, so maybe it'd seem weird now. Reborn's actions hadn't been normal recently, though, so it should be fair.

The bigger question was, should he question him today? When Reborn's mood was already terrible and what he needed was some cheering up?

Tsuna didn't know the answer for that.

Tsuna was brought back from his thoughts when Reborn stopped by a bench in front of a fountain. He sat down with all his usual grace, and tugged at Tsuna's hand, face so impassive that if Tsuna didn't know better, he'd think he was bored.

He complied and sat beside Reborn, suddenly too conscious of their closeness and of the urge he had to lean his head against Reborn's shoulder. However, now wasn't the time nor place for that, so he willed his mind to stop thinking too much and relax.

Tsuna shivered when Reborn started moving his thumb in circles on the back of his hand.

"R-Reborn!"

Damn, so much for relaxing.

"Hm?" Reborn took his eyes from the fountain and turned them to Tsuna, stopping his thumb motion in the process.

"I-I," Tsuna stuttered, only to hesitate. "What… No, forget it."

Tsuna expected Reborn to turn his attention elsewhere once again, but his eyes stayed on him.

"You know," Reborn started, "that you're like an open book, right?"

"W-what?"

Tsuna blamed his brain's slowness on the strange situation.

"I'm holding your hand because I want."

Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Because you want?"

"Yes. Simple as that."

"I-I don't…"

Reborn sighed, exasperated, but there was a certain tenseness to him that hadn't been there before.

Tsuna winced, the reason as to why they were in the park in the first place flashing in his mind. "Sorry. We don't have to talk about this now. It's not a good time."

"No. It's not..." Reborn shook his head. "It's not a good day, but it's fine."

"So…"

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Tsuna's heart started beating fast again, but he paid it no mind and instead crossed his arms, breaking the hold Reborn had on his hand for a while now.

"Impatient, are we?" Reborn chuckled. "Alright."

 _Alright what?_ , Tsuna wanted to ask, but the words died in his throat the second Reborn took his face in his hands. He ran one thumb over his cheek in a rare display of affection that had Tsuna's stomach doing flips.

Then their mouths were suddenly touching and all thoughts escaped Tsuna's mind.

The kiss was soft and slow, with Reborn guiding Tsuna through his initial awkwardness, a simple slide of lips against each other, and later of tongues, that felt incredible. As Tsuna closed his eyes, he immersed himself in the heartfelt care shimmering on Reborn's every action, on every slide of tongues and little bites, and he had to hold onto Reborn's arms to ground himself.

The kiss broke out not long after, and Tsuna was breathless like never before.

"Do you get it now?"

Reborn's breath tickled Tsuna's face, and he felt his mouth curling up into a wide smile.

"Hm, I do." This time it was Tsuna who initiated the kiss, and the feel of Reborn's lips against his felt as wonderful as the first time, as amazing as they deepened it, and Tsuna felt entirely breathless once again.

"Tsuna…" Reborn's voice sent a pleasant shiver down his spine as they separated.

He felt his face burning, and a small smile found its way there. "Hope this is a good answer."

"It is."

They rearranged themselves a bit, and Tsuna used the opportunity to snuggle closer and lean his head on Reborn's shoulder. He felt satisfied at the disappearance of Reborn's former tenseness, and he sighed happily at the comfortable silence that fell between them again.

The hand holding his was as warm as always, but now Tsuna knew it held a special meaning.


End file.
